Twist of Fate
by All That Remains
Summary: Rory gets into a car crash and lands herself into the hospital where Dean is the orderly and needs her help getting his life back on track. Narco C O M P L E T E !
1. It was a dark and stormy night

Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: I hope I didn't steal any ideas.  
  
Dedications: Emily Carol, smile1, strawberrygrl, bluedancer, and NoLaBel.  
  
Chapter 1: It was a dark and Stormy Night  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rain was pouring down heavy. It was foggy and Rory couldn't see ahead of her. It was Sunday night and Rory was driving back to Yale. For the first time in a month she didn't feel overwhelmed.  
  
Things had been a little hectic in her first few months at Yale. It was a lot of work and she always felt snowed under. But, this weekend, she had finished her work. Rory smiled and switched the radio was on.  
  
"If I could just breathe let it fill the space between I'll know everything is all right," Michelle Branch sang.  
  
Rory wasn't a huge fan of pop music, but she thought Michelle Branch was okay. But, for some reason hearing Michelle Branch made her think of the night of Kyle's party. She and Jess had run into Dean and Lindsay and Rory had asked Lindsay what kind of music she was interested in and Michelle Branch's name came up.  
  
Rory wondered how she remembered that. Not even she would remember that. Suddenly it dawned on Rory that she hadn't seen them since the wedding. I wonder how they are, she thought. I bet the first kid is on the way.  
  
Rory recalled the pain she had felt when Dean and Lindsay came out arm in arm. She didn't know why it pained her so bad. Maybe it was the fact that he was her first boyfriend. Maybe it was that a small part of her wasn't over him. Maybe it was the fact that he had moved on. Maybe it was that he was married and she had no one.  
  
Suddenly the car slid on the wet road. Rory put the breaks on with her heart pounding. But, the breaks gave out and the car slid off the road and flipped upside down. The engine died and Michelle Branch's music died.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean sat down in the Connecticut Memorial Hospital sipping coffee. He cursed himself for taking the night shift and the morning shift and crumpled the letter in his hand. He was an orderly at the hospital.  
  
It all started a few months ago. Lindsay and Dean started growing apart and fighting a lot. Plus, Dean realized that he was still in love with Rory. They finally agreed to get a divorce.  
  
However, Lindsay had friends all over campus. They hated him. They teased and tormented him. They spread nasty rumors around campus about him. They said that he slept around or that he abused Lindsay. Dean tried to transfer colleges, but because of all the ridiculing, he couldn't concentrate on his studies and now he held a letter in his hand that he was on academic probation. He took a job as an orderly just so he could make money and so he could at least move out of his dorm and buy his own apartment. Even his roommate hated him.  
  
Dean heard a woman sobbing. He looked up. Lorelai Gilmore was sitting across from him crying. Dean ran over and sat next to her.  
  
"Lorelai," Dean said. "What happened?"  
  
"Rory just got into an accident," Lorelai said.  
  
Rory in a car accident? No way. She wasn't a reckless driver.  
  
"What?" Dean said. "How?"  
  
"The roads were very slippery," Lorelai answered through tears. "I don't even know if she's going to be okay."  
  
Dean hugged her as she sobbed. Dean felt tears coming to his eyes. Rory couldn't die. She was only eighteen. She was still young and beautiful and had so much to live for.  
  
"Ellen," he said the receptionist. "I'm not going to be able to work tonight."  
  
"Fine," said Ellen, crossing his name off the work list.  
  
Dean was able to calm Lorelai down and he told her about what happened between him and Lindsay and how he had come to be an orderly. After a few hours, the doctor came out.  
  
"My name is Dr. Weinstein," said the doctor. "Are you Lorelai Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes," Lorelai said as she and Dean stood up.  
  
"I have news concerning your daughter," Dr, Weinstein said.  
  
Dean drew in a breath.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Dr. Weinstein said. "She has a broken leg and she injured her back and she's badly bruised, But, it's nothing that can't be fixed. We just need to keep her here for a month."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Weinstein," Lorelei said. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lorelai thanked Dean for staying with her and disappeared down the corridor. Dean made a silent prayer that Rory was okay. Tomorrow after his afternoon shift, he was going to try to visit her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	2. The Crap They Call Food

Chapter 2: The Crap They Call Food  
  
[Dean]  
  
The next day after his classes, Dean walked into the Connecticut Memorial Hospital. He was a little late. Lindsay's new boyfriend had taunted him and beat him up. He hid his face as he walked through the doors.  
  
"Forester, your late," Ellen said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "I'm sorry."  
  
He took the work list from her and signed in. Then he handed it back to her.  
  
"You've got a huge bruise on your cheek, Forester," Ellen said. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, grabbing the lunch trays and got in the elevator before Ellen could start questioning.  
  
Ellen was a middle-aged lady who was mean to everyone. She didn't care about him or anyone else. Now she had the nerve to act all concerned. He didn't want to deal with her now.  
  
Dean got off on the second floor. Oh, god, here we go, he thought to himself. Another day of wheeling around crap they called food. After a few rooms he walked inside room 214 only to find an upsetting sight.  
  
It was Rory's room. She was watching a rerun of Happy Days. Her leg was in a cast and her arm was in a sling. Her beautiful face was scratched up and bruised. It killed him to see her like this. Dean cleared his throat and got Rory's attention. A huge smile spread across her face.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Dean?" Rory said. "Dean Forester?"  
  
"Yup," Dean said, wheeling in the cart. "That's me."  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Rory. You're a pretty unforgettable person. How are you?"  
  
"You know what happened last night, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was there."  
  
"That's right. I forgot. My mom told me."  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"Bored out of my mind. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm an orderly."  
  
"An orderly? You?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm delivering the crap they call food here."  
  
"I didn't think it was terrible."  
  
Rory stared down at the soup in front of her. It looked gross. She tasted it. It had no taste. Dean came over and took the tray away from her.  
  
"Okay, you're not eating this crap," Dean said. "My lunch break is coming up. There's a deli across the street. I'll get you something from there."  
  
"You don't have to do that," Rory said.  
  
"I know. I want to. What do you want?"  
  
"What to they have?"  
  
Dean went outside the room and came back with a menu.  
  
"They have menus of nearby restaurants outside," he said, tossing the menu to Rory. "Take a look and tell me what you want."  
  
Rory scanned the menu and settled on the mozzarella, tomato and basil with Gatorade.  
  
"Okay," Dean said. "I'll be back at 1:30."  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
They said good-bye and Dean walked out. Not far away from her bed, a piece of paper fell, but Dean didn't notice. When he left, Rory took the grabbing tongs that her mother brought from her the following morning and picked up the piece of paper.  
  
Rory looked at the paper. What she read horrified her. Dean was on academic probation! This has to be wrong, Rory thought. Dean's smart. He doesn't get grades like this. But, the letter wasn't wrong. I'll ask him about it when he comes back, Rory thought folding the letter up.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I have a whole mozzarella tomato and basil thing. It's the first thing I would get in a deli and it was the first thing that came to mind. Anyways, chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	3. Dean's Horrible Sucky Life

Chapter 3: Dean's Horrible Sucky Life  
  
[Rory]  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Dean came back holding a brown bag. Rory snapped off the TV.  
  
"You mind if I eat with you?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Rory said. "I could use the company."  
  
Dean, sat down and set their lunches on the tray/table Rory had in front of her. Rory took out the letter.  
  
"Did you lose this?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean took the letter and examined it.  
  
"Did you read it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you dropped it and it was right on the floor," Rory said. "How could I not?"  
  
"Fair enough," said Dean.  
  
"Are you really on academic probation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? You're so smart."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
Rory decided to drop the subject. Dean leaned down to get the drinks out of the bag. Rory was horrified to find a bruise on his face.  
  
"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Dean asked.  
  
"You have a bruise on your cheek!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Did you get it playing football or whatever sport your playing now?"  
  
"No."  
  
He's hiding something from me, Rory thought. She didn't know why Dean was hiding anything from her. He obviously didn't trust her. I don't blame him, she thought. After what I did to him with Jess, I wouldn't even trust me. But, this is totally different. But still, we're friends. He should be able to share this stuff with me.  
  
"Dean, do you not trust me?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory, I trust you completely," Dean said.  
  
"Well, it pains me that after all we've been through, even now, you won't tell me what's going on. Tell me, Dean. Please. I want to know."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to tell her about his horrible sucky life, but he didn't want to burden her with the emotional baggage he was carrying.  
  
"You sure you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory said.  
  
"It's a lot of emotional baggage. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm worried about you."  
  
That meant a lot to Dean. For the first time in months, someone actually cared about him. He drew in his breath.  
  
"Well, it started with me and Lindsay," he said. "We were married, but we started to grow apart. Finally, I suggested that we get a divorce. At first she hated the idea. She got upset, but then she agreed and we got the divorce."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
"It's okay," Dean said. "But, strap yourself in because that's not the worst part. You sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"Yeah, keep going."  
  
"Lindsay and I made a lot of friends on campus. Actually, Lindsay made a lot of friends. I was just the husband that everyone had to love. After we got divorced, everyone hated me. It's been two months since the divorce and everyone is still teasing me and taunting me and beating me up. Some people even spread rumors about me that I slept around or that I was an abusive husband. Even my roommate hates me. Lindsay got a new boyfriend and he beat me up before I came in here."  
  
"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's not all. I tried to get my grades up so I could transfer out, but all the teasing and taunting and rumors are bugging me so much its getting in the way of my studies. I can't concentrate. Now I'm on the verge of being thrown out of college so I took this job as an orderly so I could earn some money and buy an apartment."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."  
  
"I'm just glad you listened."  
  
Dean felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. Someone actually listened to him for the first time in a few months.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory couldn't believe what Dean was going through. He needed help. He needed a friend.  
  
"Why don't you come by and eat dinner here and hang out?" Rory said. "So we could talk."  
  
"I can't," Dean said. "I have the dinner shift tonight."  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "What about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow night."  
  
"Why don't you come by after your shift?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Rory was suddenly struck with an idea.  
  
"You want me to help you with your studies?" Rory asked.  
  
"Don't you have a lot of work to do for yourself?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm going to be here for a month," Rory said. "I'm going to have it done in a week. I can help you out."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Of course. You up for it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, bring your books with you."  
  
"Okay." Dean looked down at his watch. "Shoot. I have another shift. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Dean started to leave, but then turned around.  
  
"Rory?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Happy to do it."  
  
Dean walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Dean," Rory said. "You want to sign my cast?"  
  
"Sure," Dean said. "You have a marker."  
  
Rory gave him a marker and he signed his name.  
  
"There you go," he said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Right back at ya," Rory said.  
  
Dean walked out. It felt good to spend time with him and help him out. Rory looked down at her cast at his name and ran her fingers over it. It sort of felt sentimental that Dean felt his name on her cast.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean started walking down the hall, delivering medicine to the other patients who needed them. He was looking forward to tomorrow night. He was going to spend time with Rory and she was going to help him turn his life around while it was hovering over the toilet.  
  
For the first time in two months, he had something to look forward to and a friend. However, he wanted Rory to be more than just a friend. He knew it was a lot to ask, but ever since he ran into her before the wedding, he felt his old feelings for her come back. He tried to push them away when he was married to Lindsay, but now he couldn't hold them in.  
  
Okay, Forester, Dean thought to himself. Be grateful for what you have. You actually have a friend now. Don't wish for more that you have. But, he couldn't help being a little hopeful that she felt the same way about him.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	4. The Trials and Tribulations of Dating

Chapter 4: The Trials and Tribulations of Dating  
  
[Rory]  
  
Paris came in the next day with Rory's books and tapes.  
  
"You brought the tapes from class?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yup," said Paris. "But, I only taped the important parts. I talked to all the professors and they said that all your work is due the day you come back. They said they don't normally do this, but since you're severely injured, they're going to make an exception."  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Paris sat down next to Rory.  
  
"You don't want to go back to the room, do you?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Paris said. "Janet is driving me NUTS!"  
  
"Well, you can stay for ten more minutes, but then you have to leave. I'm having company."  
  
"Oh, really? Who?"  
  
"Um..........I'd rather not say."  
  
"Come on, Rory. Tell me."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes inwardly. It was just like Paris to pry. But, telling her the truth would make her go away.  
  
"Do you remember Dean?" Rory asked.  
  
"Dean?" Paris asked. "Your first boyfriend who got married?"  
  
"Yeah. And he just got divorced."  
  
"Are you two back together?"  
  
"NO! No. We're just having dinner as friends."  
  
Paris suddenly looked down at her watch.  
  
"Shoot!" she exclaimed, getting up. "I totally forgot. Jamie's coming into town. He's going to be here in an hour and I have to get ready!"  
  
"Okay, have fun," Rory said.  
  
"And have fun with your night in shining armor."  
  
"Paris, it's not like that."  
  
"Sure, it's not."  
  
Paris walked out. Rory shook her head. Leave it to Paris to read into something more than it was. But, still maybe she was right. Oh, please, Rory thought. When is Paris ever right? But, then again when is Paris ever wrong? A knock interupted Rory's thoughts.  
  
"Come in," Rory said.  
  
Dean opened the door and walked in with a thin brown box.  
  
"Do you come bearing pizza or something gross?" Rory asked.  
  
"Something gross," Dean joked. "I got this from the garbage outside."  
  
"Well, it smells good for moldy pizza," Rory said, chuckling.  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Okay, that's all for tonight," Rory said, closing one of Dean's textbooks later that night.  
  
They had just finished studying and Dean felt ready for the exam that was coming up in a few days.  
  
"You want to come by tomorrow?" Rory asked. "Hang out and go over some more of this?"  
  
"Sure," said Dean.  
  
"Do you have to go now?"  
  
"No. If I were to go, I would go back to my roommate who would probably light my clothes on fire. He hates me, too."  
  
"I'm sorry. Well, I would love for you to stay,  
  
Rory took a sip of her soda. Even covered in bruises and scars, Dean thought she was still beautiful. She was also very sweet to help him out. Oh, god, Dean thought. I've got it real bad.  
  
"So, Dean are you seeing someone?" Rory asked.  
  
"You're seriously asking that question?" Dean said. "I'm the most hated guy on campus. You really think I would be seeing someone?"  
  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Are you seeing someone?"  
  
What the hell kind of question was that? Dean mentally yelled at himself. Of course she's seeing someone. Why wouldn't she be seeing someone?  
  
"Nope," said Rory. "Nada. Zip. Zilch. Uh-uh."  
  
Dean was shocked. How could a sweet, beautiful girl like her not be seeing anyone?  
  
"Really?" Dean asked. "You're not?"  
  
"Nope," Rory said. "I haven't been on a date since I broke up with Jess. Actually I did go out on a date, but it sucked."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. And that was my first actual date."  
  
"Um, Rory. We dated."  
  
"That was a relationship. As soon as we kissed we jumped right into a relationship."  
  
"You and Jess dated." Dean mentally kicked himself for saying that. He had been trying to forget about Jess.  
  
"Again, that was a relationship."  
  
"Oh. So you've never been on a real date?"  
  
"Yes I have. It just sucked."  
  
"You know what? You are a sweet, funny, smart, beautiful girl and you're going to end up going on a date that's not going to suck."  
  
"Thanks, Dean. That's so sweet."  
  
Rory leaned over and hugged him. Dean caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled like sunflowers. He remembered that smell when they were going out. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Stop it, he thought, mentally kicking himself again. Stop going googly-eyed over her. You're still acting like you're in high school.  
  
"You know," Rory said, still clinging to him. "These people aren't going to hate you forever. Eventually, they're going to know what really happened and their not going to give you any grief about the divorce."  
  
"Thanks, Rory."  
  
"No, problem."  
  
Dean looked down at his watch as soon as they let go.  
  
"It's getting late," he said. "I should probably go."  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Dean said. "And I'll bring you some lunch again."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They said good-night and Dean walked out. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Maybe after a while, Rory would go out with him again. But, he knew that wasn't possible. But, a guy can always hope, Dean thought, as he left the hospital.  
  
To Be Continued.....................  
  
A/N: Sappy, I know, but I'm a sap with no life. Anyways, chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	5. Conflict of Emotion and Twin Love Lives

Chapter 5: Conflict of Emotions and Twin Love Lives  
  
Two Weeks Later.............  
  
[Rory]  
  
"ROSS COME ON!" the on-screen Rachel yelled. "THIS ISN'T A MARRIAGE THIS IS THE WORLD'S WORST HANGOVER!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Lorelai walked in.  
  
"Hey," said Lorelai.  
  
"Hey," said Rory.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching Friends."  
  
Rory turned off the TV and Lorelai sat down in the chair next to her and pulled out a box of chocolate.  
  
"I thought you could use something sweet," said Lorelai. "Plus, I tasted the deserts here and they taste like dog poop."  
  
"Thanks, mom," Rory said.  
  
"You want to dig into that now?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
Rory and Lorelai opened the box and eating the chocolate.  
  
"So, how's the tutoring with Dean going?" Lorelai asked, taking a caramel.  
  
"Great," Rory said, eating a truffle. "And not just the tutoring. Just hanging out with him, too. I mean, its great hanging out with him. We talk. We joke. I make him laugh. He makes me laugh. He brings me food whenever he's working his shift. Not the hospital crap food. Real food."  
  
"You make yourself sound homeless instead of recovering from a car accident."  
  
"Sorry. It's just so great talking to him again."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He's also showing progress. He got good grades on his last exams. If he gets an A- on this one, he'll be off academic prohibation."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You still like him."  
  
Rory nearly choked on her chocolate. What Lorelai said startled her. Lorelai ran over and whacked Rory on the back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What?" Rory rasped out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"No, what you said before that."  
  
"You still like Dean."  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
"You can't stop talking about him."  
  
"So? Sometimes I can't stop talking about Paris. Does that mean I like her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory whacked a laughing Lorelai in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "I don't think I like him anymore."  
  
"Sweetie, you're blushing."  
  
"So? Maybe I'm hot."  
  
"And you couldn't stop talking about Dean just now."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"No, if you weren't still in love with him, when I have asked 'How's the tutoring with Dean going?' you just would have said 'Great.' When I asked you said 'Great. Not just tutoring. He brings me food and we joke and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
"Oh, please. You're wrong."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, missy miss. I'll bet you twenty bucks that in two months or less, you guys are going to end up together."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Rory and Lorelai shook hands.  
  
"So, have you asked out Luke yet?" Rory asked, taking another chocolate.  
  
"Nope," Lorelai answered, taking a truffle.  
  
They continued on with girl talk.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean chewed on his pen cap as he tried to focus on his exam. He felt something wet hit him in the back of his neck. He wiped it off and found a spit ball. He turned around to see Mitch, Lindsay's new boyfriend, and his friends struggling not to laugh, but laughter escaped from their mouths. Professor Greenwood stood up from his desk.  
  
"Mr. Dixon," he said, addressing Mitch. "Would you like to tell the class what you and your friends are laughing about."  
  
"Umm...." Dean loved when Mitch had no comeback.  
  
"Please share," Professor Greenwood said. "I'm sure the class would love to stop what their exams to listen to what you were laughing about."  
  
"W-w-w-we weren't laughing about anything," Mitch stammered.  
  
"Well, then maybe you should cease the talking, don't you think?"  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"Don't say sorry. Just do it."  
  
Mitch quieted down and Dean returned to his test. He noticed everyone around him was handing their exams. Luckily for Dean, this was his last class before his shift. Dean finally finished and walked up to the front of the room and handed in his test.  
  
"Mr. Forester," Professor Greenwood said. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
Dean sat down in the chair next to Professor Greenwood.  
  
"I've noticed that for the past month you've been having trouble," Professor Greenwood said. "Not academically, but also socially. Would this have anything to do with your divorce?"  
  
"Pretty much," Dean said.  
  
"What's been going on?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes, I do. You can tell me."  
  
Dean told him all about the divorce and how everyone was spreading rumors about him and beating him up because of his divorce with Lindsay and how that got in the way of his studies.  
  
"Well, you've been doing well for the past two weeks," Professor Greenwood said.  
  
"I work as an orderly in Connetucit Memoral Hospital," Dean said. "My high school girlfriend before Lindsay had gotten in a car crash two weeks ago. She's still recovering now. She's been helping me with my studies."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?"  
  
Professor Greenwood's question shocked Dean. He didn't know if he was comfortable answering that question.  
  
"I take it that's a yes," Professor Greenwood said.  
  
Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Let me tell you a story," Professor Greenwood said. "There was this girl that I really loved in high school. Her name was Darcy. She was the smartest girl in school. We were together for two years, but then this guy moved into town and Darcy fell in love with him and we broke up during our senior year."  
  
Wow, Dean thought. That's exactly what happened to me.  
  
"This guy's name was Gary," Professor Greenwood continued. "He treated Darcy like dirt. I hated him and he hated me. It took me a while to get over Darcy and then I met another girl named Lizzie. Lizzie and I had plans to be married at the end of the year and then go to college together. Around that time, Gary moved out of town and broke up with Darcy. Lizzie and I were married the summer before our freshman year of college, but when college started we were very miserable, so we got divorced. Darcy and I ran into each other and after a few weeks, we got back together. A few years after that we were married and we're still married today."  
  
It was weird. This guy's love life was exactly like his love life with Rory and Lindsay. Sure, some details were a little different, but it was still basically the same.  
  
"Um, Professor Greenwood," Dean said. "I don't mean to pry, but how did you and Darcy-I'm sorry- Mrs. Greenwood, run into each other?"  
  
"We ran into each other at a friend's wedding," Professor Greenwood answered. "We were seated at the same table, we danced, and then we had a date the next day."  
  
Okay, so Professor Greenwood's meeting up with Darcy and Dean's meeting up with Rory was very different.  
  
"One more question, if you don't mind," Dean said. "Did all the students on your campus hate you and spread rumors about you and beat you up for getting a divorce with Lizzie?"  
  
"Well, they weren't too fond of me," Professor Greenwood answered. "But, they gave me the cold shoulder for a while. Did Mitch do something to you earlier?"  
  
"He was throwing spitballs at me."  
  
"Well, then I'll be having a talk with Mr. Dixon and so will the head master. In the mean time, Mr. Forester, keep up the good work."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dean got up from his seat and walked towards the door.  
  
"One more thing, Mr. Forester," Professor Greenwood said.  
  
Dean turned around.  
  
"You go get her back," Professor Greenwood said. "And once you got her, don't let her go."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said.  
  
With those last words he turned and walked out the door.  
  
To Be Continued........................  
  
A/N: Too cheesy, but I was very very very very very very very very bored. I hope I didn't steal anything from anyone else in this. Anyways, Chapter 6 is coming soon. 


	6. All I Have to do Is Dream

Chapter 6: All I Have to Do is Dream  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror. Her scars and bruises were gone, her and leg were healed. Rory got up and walked out of the room. As soon as she opened the door, she walked into a field of wield flowers. She looked down and she was wearing a sleeveless white dress.  
  
Rory suddenly had the urge to run through the field. The wind whipped through her hair as she ran through the field barefoot. But, she had the feeling that someone was chasing her. Rory turned around and Dean was chasing her. But, they were only messing around. The two of them laughed as Dean tried to catch up to her.  
  
Finally, Dean caught up with her and tackled her. When she reached the ground, Dean started tickling her.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!" Rory laughed as he continued to tickle her. "STOP IT!"  
  
Finally, he stopped and gazed longingly into her eyes. She traced his face with her finger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Rory said.  
  
Dean ran his fingers through her hair. Rory closed her eyes and leaned her head against his hand. When she opened her eyes, Dean's face was inches away from her. He seemed hesitant, but Rory knew what he wanted to do.  
  
"It's okay," Rory said. "I want you to."  
  
Dean leaned down and kissed her at first soft, but then intense. She melted into the kiss wishing she could stay that way forever.  
  
Rory sat up breathing heavily. Relax, she thought. It was just a dream. Still, she needed reassuring. She needed her mother. Rory punched in her number.  
  
"Hello?" her mother said groggily.  
  
"Hi, mom," Rory said.  
  
"Rory, what time is it? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..........No...........I don't know."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rory told her about the romantic dream.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a horrible dream," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, but I actually enjoyed it," Rory said.  
  
"So, what?" Lorelai said. "It was just a dream. It could probably mean nothing."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now go back to sleep. I don't want you to be groggy when I come to see you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory couldn't go back to sleep. Do I still love him? She thought.  
  
[Dean]  
  
It was so clear, that night, Dean could see all the stars in the sky. He started to walk towards the bow of the boat. He didn't know what he was doing on the boat, but he didn't care. Up ahead, Rory was standing at the bow. She was wearing a long light blue short-sleeved dress that billowed out behind her. Her hair whipped into the wind. As if she sensed his presence, she turned her head towards him.  
  
"Dean," she said. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. His heartbeat accelerated as he embraced her back.  
  
"I've missed you so much," she said. "Please take me back. I love you so much, Dean."  
  
Dean cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. They separated their lips, but Rory let out a scream. A huge tidal wave was rising up above the boat. Dean and Rory clung to each other as the wave came crashing down on them.  
  
Dean woke up in a cold sweat. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. But, suddenly he started yearning for Rory. He wished that kiss was real. This is getting out of hand, Dean thought. I need help.  
  
Dean put on sweats and took his cell phone outside. His cousin, Ross, was a student at London University and it was 8:00 a.m. his time. Dean talked to him all the time. He punched in his number.  
  
"Hello?" said a groggy voice on the other line.  
  
"Ross, did I wake you?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, I actually woke up five minutes before you called. How are you old chap?"  
  
"You still can't pull off that British accent."  
  
"I know. It sucks. So what's up? Isn't it late in the U.S.?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need help now."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Remember my last girlfriend, Rory?"  
  
"Remember her? All you did was talk about her. You were crazy about her."  
  
"And still am. That's my problem."  
  
"Didn't you guys break up a year ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've never really been over her and I've just ran into each other and its getting worse!"  
  
"Huh...Have you smelled her hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, you've got it real bad."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"See how she feels about you. Look I'd love to stay and talk more, but I have to go. Call me later."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Dean hung up and went back to bed. He went back into a deep sleep, but was a abruptly interrupted by the sound of his alarm clock. Dean woke up and rubbed his face.  
  
"Would you shut that fucking thing off?" Ben, his roommate grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you, too," Dean said, shutting off the alarm.  
  
"Don't give me an attitude just because you marry women for sex," Ben said, getting out of bed.  
  
"Oh, god," Dean said. "How much more of this do I have to take?"  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
A/N: I know I have a whole thing with dreams, but I only do that when I really want to hook them up, but I know it's too soon. Anyways, Chapter 7 is coming soon. Oh, and this message is for bluedancer. You should finish your stories because now I want to read one. 


	7. Graduation Day for Rory and Dean

Chapter 7: Graduation Day for Rory and Dean  
  
Another two weeks later...  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat together in Dr. Weinstein's office after twenty minutes of x-rays.  
  
"Well, Ms. Gilmore, you're leg seems to have healed," Dr. Weinstein said. "You can walk around, but you're going to have to use a cane. Your back seems fine, but you're going to have to be extra careful. You can go home tomorrow morning. but once a week you're going to have to come here for occupational therapy."  
  
Lorelai smiled and squeezed Rory's hand.  
  
"Will I be able to drive?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, being that you only broke your left leg, yes," Dr. Weinstein said. "But, not very well. You should only drive on back roads for a while, not on freeways."  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "But, my route from Yale to Stars Hollow is usually back roads anyways, so I'll have no problem."  
  
"Well, alright then," Dr. Weinstein said. "Now its time to take the cast off."  
  
Rory grabbed her crutches and they went into another room where the doctor started to saw off Rory's cast. When she saw that he was about to saw right through Dean's name.  
  
"Wait," Rory said.  
  
"What?" Dr. Weinstein asked. "Did I cut you?"  
  
"No," Rory said. "But...um...You were about to saw right through someone's name."  
  
Dr. Weinstein looked at her with an expression that said "What the hell is wrong with you, kid?" But, he didn't say anything as he took his started sawing in another direction. Later, Lorelai helped Rory back to her room. Rory sat in the chair and Lorelai got her bed ready.  
  
"So, who's name was he trying to saw through?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No one's," Rory said.  
  
"Was it mine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was a lie, but Rory didn't want her mother to know that she got all sentimental about Dean's name being on her cast. But, Lorelai saw right through her.  
  
"No, it wasn't," said Lorelai. "Someone has a crush on someone."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Rory joked.  
  
"You, you freak," Lorelai joked back.  
  
"Okay, in all seriousness," Rory said. "I don't have a crush on him."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't. I mean, sure I didn't want the doctor to saw through his name. Yes, I had a romantic dream about him and I enjoy our time together and I'm sort of upset that tonight is the last time I'm going to see him. Yeah, I love the smell of his aftershave, but...."  
  
Smell of his aftershave? Rory thought to herself, trailing off on his last sentence. Since when did I focus on his aftershave? Rory looked over at Lorelai who was looking at her with an expression that said "don't deny it anymore."  
  
"I'm the smitten kitten, aren't I?" Rory said.  
  
"I never quite understood the term 'smitten kitten,'" Lorelai said.  
  
"I still have a crush on him, don't I?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said, nodding.  
  
Lorelai fluffed Rory's pillows as Rory got into her bed.  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Rory yelled in pain. "My back! My back! My back!"  
  
"Honey, you have to do these things slowly," Lorelai said.  
  
"I know," Rory said, sighing. "But, back to the Dean thing. I shouldn't like him again."  
  
"You can't control these things honey. You can't control who you love and who you don't-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Love? I don't think I'm in love with him."  
  
"You inhale his aftershave."  
  
"Good point. But, he doesn't feel the same way about me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, he moved on and got married."  
  
"Which turned out to be a loveless marriage and ended a couple months."  
  
"Yeah, but he probably still moved on, you know."  
  
"This is one of the things that you have to decide what's right."  
  
"Are you sure, Yoda?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Rory digested what her mother said. If she told him she would probably mess with his head, but if she didn't tell him it would just eat her alive. It's something I'm going to have to sleep on, Rory thought.  
  
"Is he coming tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes, he is," Rory said smiling. "He's getting the results from his exam from two weeks ago."  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Mr. Forester," Professor Greenwood said to Dean before he walked out of the classroom. "Here's your exam."  
  
Dean took a deep breath as he took the exam from Professor Greenwood. At the top was an A-.  
  
"Wow," Dean was ecstatic. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me," Professor Greenwood said. "That high school girlfriend of yours really helped you improve your study skills."  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "She did."  
  
"I'd hold on to her if I were you," Professor Greenwood said.  
  
Dean nodded and then left. That night he picked up Chinese food and went back to the Connecticut Memorial Hospital and knocked on Rory's door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's Leonardo DiCaprio," Dean joked.  
  
"Come in, Leo," Rory said.  
  
Dean opened the door and walked in. Rory mock-gasped.  
  
"You're not Leonardo DiCaprio," Rory joked. "You're an imposter. Get out! Get out!"  
  
She chucked a pillow at him and then he walked back over to her and whacked her playfully in the head. It erupted into a small pillow fight until Rory started yelling in pain.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No," Rory said. "It's my back."  
  
"Right. Game over."  
  
They started in on the Chinese food.  
  
"So," Rory said. "How did you do on the exam?"  
  
Dean put a sullen look on his face as he took out his exam paper.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory exclaimed, flinging her arms around him. "A-! Wow! That's so great!"  
  
Dean took another whiff of her sunflower-smelling hair, but then shook his head to try to control himself. Finally they separated. Dean noticed that Rory was blushing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked. "You're blushing.  
  
"Oh, really?" Rory took out a compact mirror. "Oh, yeah. Mom got me new blush and it turns out it's a little too red."  
  
"Okay," Dean said.  
  
What was that about? He thought to himself. That was weird. Rory didn't wear a lot of make-up.  
  
"Well, this is going to be our last night," Rory said. "I had x-rays today and I'm going home tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh, well, I think that's great," Dean said.  
  
He gave Rory another hug. He was happy that she was well and yet he was sad. This probably meant that he would never see her again and now he would have no one. But, it wasn't just the fact that he would be all alone again. It was the fact that he loved her and would be devastated if he never saw her again. This time he permitted himself to get lost in the scent of her hair. After all, this would probably be the last time he would smell it.  
  
"You think that we'll hang out again?" Rory asked.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure," Dean said.  
  
Suddenly Dean was struck with an idea.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Dean said. "You told me a few weeks ago that the only real date you had sucked."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Rory said.  
  
"Well, why don't I take you on a date? It won't be a real date. It'll be a mock date. It could probably prepare you for a real date."  
  
Rory sat for a moment as if she was in deep thought.  
  
"Alright," she said, finally.  
  
"Really?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think it'll be fun."  
  
"Great. Are you going to be at home or at the dorm?"  
  
"I'm going to be at the dorm."  
  
Rory took a piece of paper and a pen wrote directions to her dorm.  
  
"Okay," Dean said. "So, I'll pick you up at, say, 6:00?"  
  
"Say sounds good," Rory said.  
  
"Alright, then," Dean said.  
  
"No, you're supposed to say 'okay.'"  
  
"Okay. Well, it's getting late. I have to go."  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow. Maybe you'll see me in something a little better than this hospital gown."  
  
Dean chuckled and said good-night and left feeling excited about his mock date tomorrow night.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this one better. Chapter 9 is coming soon and no I'm not hooking them up yet. 


	8. The Mock Date

Chapter 8: The Mock Date  
  
[Rory]  
  
"So, Rachel," Paris said. "Going on a date with Ross?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she put on some earrings.  
  
"It's not a date," Rory said. "It's a mock date."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Well, we're not really going on a date. He's sort of doing me a favor by going on a fake date with me. Because my first real date sucked. This is going to prep me for a real one."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember that."  
  
"Yeah. So tell me, why did you call me Rachel and Dean Ross?"  
  
"Ross and Rachel. Do you not see the link?"  
  
"Now I do."  
  
"Let me ask you this. If its not a real date why are you wearing your mother's clothing?"  
  
Rory looked at her outfit. She had borrowed the shirt that Lorelai had worn to the Yale-Harvard football game and low-rise jeans.  
  
"Is it too provocative?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, but you never wear things like these," Paris said.  
  
"So, I'm just wearing something different. I'm in college now I think I should be a little daring."  
  
"Okay, Rory this is me. I mean, sure I've used things against you, but don't you think you can trust me now?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"So why are you dressing up for the mock date?"  
  
"Okay. I kind of like Dean now."  
  
Paris started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She was obviously crying.  
  
"But, you cannot tell anyone," Rory said.  
  
"Can I tell Jamie?" Paris asked.  
  
"Being that he doesn't go to Yale and won't care, yeah you can tell him."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Rory said.  
  
Janet opened the door.  
  
"Dean's here," Janet said. "And you might want to hurry up because Tauna thinks that boys and girls in the same room is bad news, so he's waiting out in the hallway."  
  
"Tell, him I'll be right there," Rory said, chuckling.  
  
Janet nodded and closed the door.  
  
"Good luck," Paris said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rory grabbed her can and went outside and opened the door that lead into the hallway. Dean was standing there leaning against the doorway. He had a V-neck sweater on and some jeans.  
  
"Hi, there," he said in a deep voice.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be your date," he said, in a normal voice. "So, I'm supposed to be someone else different."  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
"So, what made you decide to finally go out with me?" Dean asked in his deep voice. "I mean, I've been asking you for a long time and you still turned me down and now all of a sudden, you've finally agreed."  
  
"Well, I realized that I hadn't been on a date since my last boyfriend," Rory said, going along with the date thing. "He left town and the guy before that realized he was gay."  
  
"That is not fair," Dean said in his normal voice.  
  
Rory was enjoying this way too much to stop now.  
  
"Yeah, at first I thought he was lying, but I would see him and his boyfriend around all the time," Rory continued. "One time I caught them making out."  
  
"You can stop now."  
  
"Right. I'm sorry. So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"You've got three options: Italian, Mexican, or seafood."  
  
"Italian sounds good. Anything afterwards?"  
  
"Your choice."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Okay, so it wasn't a real date, but still Dean was having the time of his life. He was totally taken aback by her outfit (after all that wasn't what she usually wore), but still he thought she looked great. They had just finished eating and were waiting for the check.  
  
"That was good food," Rory said. "You feel like you gave birth to something odd."  
  
"No," Dean joked. "I feel like I just ate with something odd."  
  
"Shut up!" Rory said, laughing and playfully smacking his arm.  
  
"Yeah, well, you said I was gay," Dean said. "I mean my boyfriend has been bugging me to be more assertive."  
  
This made Rory laugh even harder. Dean noticed the way her face lit up when she laughed. It almost made the scars and bruises disappear. Finally, after a while, she got control of herself.  
  
"Not to change the subject, but do you want to meet tomorrow?" Rory asked. "You know, for lunch and to study?"  
  
"Sure," Dean said.  
  
"I'll pick you up," Rory said. "I have occupational therapy tomorrow so I can swing by after."  
  
"Sounds good," Dean said.  
  
Dean drove back to Yale, but Rory didn't want to go in so they just walked around outside. Rory showed Dean "her" tree. He thought it was cute that she had a special tree. Then he walked her back to the dorm.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Does 1:00 sound good to you?"  
  
"I don't know," Dean joked. "Let me hear it again."  
  
Rory giggled and said, "1:00."  
  
"Okay, sounds great," Dean said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know, this was the best fake date I've ever had in my life."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I can actually handle a real one right now. Thanks for taking me on it."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Should I kiss her? Dean thought. No. She doesn't want me to. Maybe she does. Oh, my god! What the hell is wrong with me!? Finally, Rory broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
She went inside and closed the door. Dean walked outside and banged his head against the door.  
  
A/N: No, it wasn't a date. Chapter 9 is coming soon. 


	9. Dean's Abuse Witnessed

Chapter 9: Dean's Abuse Witnessed  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory pulled her car into the parking lot of Dean's university. Then she got out her cane and started walking toward his dorm. It was a nice decent looking place. There were students everywhere.  
  
But, there was something that ruined its happy atmosphere. Rory looked ahead and saw one guy beating up another guy. Curious to see what was going on, Rory moved closer to the two guys and was horrified to find that the guy getting beat up was Dean.  
  
Rory quickened her face as a crowd started to form around them. Oh, my god, she thought. It's worse than I thought. She looked around, but Lindsay was no where in sight. Not knowing what else to do, she walked up to the guy beating up Dean.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop it right now!"  
  
"You think I won't hit you, too?" the guy responded. "And I don't even know who you are."  
  
He grabbed Rory's cane out of her hands and started whacking Dean with it. Still, he didn't fight back. His face started getting all bruised up. I can't take much more of this, Rory thought.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Rory ran in front of the cane hoping that her being in front of Dean would stop, but it didn't. Rory yelled in pain as the guy whacked her in the stomach.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean watched mortified as Mitch whacked Rory in the stomach with a cane. Then rapidly he whacked her in the head and she fell over on her left ankle and fell to the ground unconscious. Mitch just stood there wide- eyed, like he couldn't believe what he just did.  
  
Suddenly fury surged throughout Dean's body. Mitch could hit him all he wanted, but he would never get away with hitting Rory. Mustering all the strength he had left, Dean got up and grabbed the cane from Mitch and punched him in the eye. Then he ran back to Rory.  
  
"What the hell's your problem, Dixon?" Dean yelled at Mitch. "What did she do to you?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hit her," Mitch yelled back. "I meant to hit you."  
  
"Mitch," a voice called. "What are you doing?"  
  
Lindsay walked up to Mitch.  
  
"I better have imagined you knocking out that girl," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mitch said, calmly.  
  
"I can't believe you," Lindsay said, taking him aside. "Show's over everyone."  
  
Everyone turned and walked away. Rain started pouring down, but Dean ignored it. Dean gathered Rory in his arms and started crying. He knew she wasn't dead, but he felt horrible and guilty about what happened.  
  
"Rory," He whispered through tears. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."  
  
He started getting drenched, but he didn't care. A tear slid down his cheek and into her hair.  
  
"She's okay," a voice said. "She's got a pulse."  
  
Dean looked besides him. Lindsay was kneeling beside him holding Rory's wrist and putting two fingers on her wrist.  
  
"You want a ride to the hospital?" Lindsay asked.  
  
Dean nodded trying to control his tears. He dug into Rory's pocket and took out her car keys.  
  
"We should take her car," Dean said, handing Lindsay the keys.  
  
Lindsay ran ahead of him and unlocked the car. Dean carried Rory, but he had difficulty walking. His ankle hurt him so he only limped and the pointer finger and middle finger on his left hand felt broken. He limped to the car with Rory and stroked her hair as Lindsay drove to the Connecticut Memorial Hospital.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	10. Never Was and Never Will Be

Chapter 10: Never Was and Never Will Be  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean limped and carried Rory into the hospital. Lindsay ran ahead of him up to Ellen the receptionist.  
  
"We need to see a doctor," she said. "Both of them do. They were beat up pretty bad."  
  
"Is that Rory Gilmore?" Ellen asked.  
  
"Yes," Lindsay said.  
  
"I'll page Dr. Weinstein," Ellen said.  
  
Dean took the clip on case that held Rory's cell phone off the belt loop of her pants and scanned her phone book for Lorelai's phone number. Because of his fingers, he had to cup the phone in his left hand. He pushed the speed dial number for Lorelai's cell phone. Lorelai answered immediately.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Lorelai said. "I'm in a meeting for the Dragon Fly. I'll call you ba-"  
  
"Lorelai, it's me," Dean said.  
  
"Dean? What are you doing with Rory's phone?"  
  
"You have to come back to the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will tell you when you get here."  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
  
"It's too complicated."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
Dean hung up the phone.  
  
"Dean, you should see a doctor," Lindsay said.  
  
"I can't," Dean said. "I have to wait for Lorelai."  
  
"I'll wait for her. Go see a doctor."  
  
"No."  
  
"If I had a mirror with me I would hold it up in front of your face to see what it looks like, but I'm just going to have to paint you a mental picture. You have a black eye. You've got bruises all over your face and its all cut up. Plus, I've noticed you've been holding the phone weird and that you've been limping."  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
Dean came out an hour later. He had two broken fingers and his ankle was sprained. Lindsay just hung up the pay phone.  
  
"Did Lorelai come yet?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Lindsay said. "I called Mitch to pick me up. He's going to stop beating you up now."  
  
"Is he beating me up because like everyone else at school?" Dean asked. "Because he thinks I was a bad husband?"  
  
"No," Lindsay said. "My roommate's sister, Susan who also goes to our school, started a rumor that after my dates with Mitch, you would beat me or rape me."  
  
"What?" Dean was furious. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Everyone at school doesn't know who you really are," Lindsay said. "They think you're Dean Forester, the evil husband from Stars Hollow who married girls just to sleep with them. They don't know Dean Forester, the sweet guy who cares about everyone."  
  
A car pulled up to the entrance and beeped.  
  
"That's Mitch," Lindsay said. "I have to go. Good luck."  
  
Lindsay ran outside and bumped into Lorelai who was running in. She looked horrified when she saw Dean. She started questioning him.  
  
"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you? Why did you call me down here? Where's Rory? What's going on?"  
  
"Calm down," Dean said. "I'll tell you what happened. Did Rory tell you about my life at school?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Well, today she witnessed it," Dean said. "Lindsay's new boyfriend was beating me up really bad and Rory was coming by to take me out for lunch. She saw the guy beating me up and she tried to get him to stop and he grabbed her cane from her and started beating me with it. She jumped in front of me and he hit her in the stomach and on the head and he knocked her out. Lindsay drove us to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Lorelai cried. "I have to see her!"  
  
"She's in with Dr. Weinstein now."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dean calmed Lorelai down. A half hour later, Lorelai covered up Dean's face with makeup and taught him how to use it so he could do it himself. An hour later, Dr. Weinstein came out.  
  
"Is she okay, doctor?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Weinstein said. "We're going to keep her here tonight. We put her on painkillers. She's going to be asleep until tomorrow morning, but you can come in to see her now."  
  
Dean and Lorelai walked into the room where they held Rory. She still had a few bruises and scars from the last accident, but other than that she looked fine. In Dean's opinion, she looked like an angel that was asleep.  
  
He and Lorelai stayed for a while. At 11:00, Dean finally convinced her to go home. He wanted to stay alone with Rory. He should have told her to go. He should have picked her up after occupational therapy.  
  
Dean climbed on to Rory's bed and lay next to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. Now he knew that things couldn't happen between them. The students at school probably thought he and Rory were going out. The abuse towards him would not only continue, but it would go to Rory as well. It was too dangerous. He couldn't see her again. It would only hurt to know that he couldn't be with her.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING AT 7:00 A.M  
  
"Dean, wake up," a voice said.  
  
Dean opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep. He was still holding Rory. Lorelai was standing over him.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said. "You should go home."  
  
"I'm okay," Dean said.  
  
"You have classes."  
  
"I can miss them."  
  
"Please let me spend some time with her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dean got up and took a piece of paper and a pad and wrote a note to Rory saying that he couldn't see her anymore and why and then handed it to Lorelai.  
  
"Could you give this to her?" Dean asked her.  
  
"Of course," Lorelai said.  
  
Dean walked out of the hospital. A tear slid down his cheek. He knew it didn't have to be this way, but he knew it was better.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: Chapter 11 is coming soon. 


	11. The Risk of Decisions

Chapter 11: The Risk of Decisions  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean walked out of class later that day. He felt horrible. He wish he hadn't just walked out of Rory's life like that, but he had to. He bumped into a girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
  
"That's okay," the girl said, standing up.  
  
It wasn't a girl. It was Lorelai. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Are you upset with me?" Dean asked.  
  
"Did you really think I could give this to her?" Lorelai said. "Do you know how much that would break her heart?"  
  
"You read it?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course I read it," Lorelai answered. "I don't like folded notes. They always end up to be 'Dear John' notes. What's this shit that you're never going to see her again?"  
  
"Look, Lorelai," Dean said. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday's events. I did this for her own good."  
  
Lorelai was about to reply, but a guy came by and said, "Hey, Forester, did that girl from yesterday not want to put out. Maybe this one might and then you can ditch her for another one." The guy took off laughing.  
  
"You see how bad it is?" Dean said. "If I drag Rory into this it's going to be worse. Not just for me, but for her. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to give her this note," Lorelai said, giving the note back to Dean. "It's going to crush her."  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"I'll call her later."  
  
"Fine, but she's going to be heart broken."  
  
Dean watched Lorelai as she walked away digesting everything that she said. He knew he was going to break her heart. His own heart was broken. He checked his mail box. There was a little from the Board of Education. He opened it. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Forester, We are pleased to inform you that you are off academic probation.  
  
Dean tried to smile, but he couldn't. He never would have gotten to where he was if Rory hadn't helped him. He knew his decision was stupid, but it was for the best.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory looked at the clock next to her bed. 9:30 A.M. She looked around the room. Where am I? She thought. This isn't my bedroom or my dorm room. She was in the hospital room. Were the past two days just a dream? She thought. She looked beside her bed. Lorelai was sitting there.  
  
"Hey, mom," Rory said.  
  
"How are you, kiddo?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Is it Wednesday or Friday?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"I guess the past two days weren't a dream."  
  
"No, they weren't."  
  
Rory tried to remember what happened, but she couldn't remember anything past when the cane hit her in the head. I hope Dean is okay, Rory thought.  
  
"Is Dean okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai's face suddenly darkened at the mention of Dean's name. "He and Lindsay drove you here. They used your car, but he left it in the parking lot and gave you the keys. He broke two fingers and sprained his ankle, but he's okay. He stayed with you the whole night, you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. At his own will, too. He told me to go home and stayed with you."  
  
Rory was touched. She couldn't believe that he stayed with her. Someone wouldn't do that unless....Oh, my god, Rory thought. Dean loves me!  
  
"Hey, mom, when do they let me out of here?" Rory asked.  
  
"Noon," Lorelai answered. "Why?"  
  
"I'm going to see Dean once I get out. I'm going to tell him that I love him."  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't know if he still loves you."  
  
"He stayed with me the whole night. He didn't have to, but he wanted to."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If he stayed with me because he wanted to, then it's got to mean something."  
  
Rory didn't know why her mother was trying to get her not to do what she wanted to do. She would usually be more encouraging, but now she was being for from encouraging.  
  
"All right," Lorelai said, sighing. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I won't," Rory said.  
  
When they let her out, Rory took the keys to her car and drove down to Dean's University. She wasn't nervous at all. She had a feeling that this was going to end well.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: That was chapter 11. I hope it wasn't totally pointless. Chapter 12 is coming soon. 


	12. Say What You Want

Chapter 12: Say What You Want  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean grabbed his books and his letter and walked outside to his favorite bench. He started studying, but he couldn't focus. The past months events kept reeling in his head. Hearing about Rory's accident, spending time with Rory, going on the mock date with her, seeing her get clocked on the head with the betrayal of her own cane, and then spending the night at her bedside.  
  
He couldn't believe he decided to just cut her out. He at first thought it was stupid, but he knew it was for the best. But, sitting here thinking about what could have been only made his yearning for her worse.  
  
"Hi!" a familiar chipper voice said next to him.  
  
Dean looked next to him. Please don't tell me I'm having hallucinations, he thought. Rory was sitting right next to him.  
  
"What's that letter?" Rory asked. "Can I see it?"  
  
Dean handed it to her. The brush of their fingers as they passed the paper calmed him down. Yup, she's real, he reassured himself.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck. "You're off academic probation! That's great!"  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you," he said, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. Okay, Forester, Dean said to himself. You have to say good- bye.  
  
"I have to talk to you," Dean said.  
  
"Okay," Rory said, releasing him and sitting back.  
  
Her hands were folded in her lap and she never took her eyes off him. Dean took a deep breath.  
  
"Before I say anything I just want you to know that it's killing me to say this," he said. "After yesterday, I don't want anything else to happen to you. So, to avoid this.."  
  
Rory looked at him. Her blue eyes sparkled. Oh, god, Dean thought. I can't believe I have to do this.  
  
"I don't think I should see you anymore," Dean said, his eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Rory's smile dropped. The sparkle from her blue eyes were gone. She looked down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean managed to say.  
  
Rory nodded. "I'm fine," she said, her voice wavering. "I mean, I don't know why I didn't see that coming. Well, thanks for staying with me last night."  
  
She looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears. Dean's heart shattered and the shattered pieces of his heart shattered. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for making her cry. He hated seeing her this way.  
  
"Well, bye," she said.  
  
She got up and grabbed her cane and moved as quickly as she could away. Dean looked down and them up. He noticed a bunch of people standing in front of the bench.  
  
"Well, we were right," Lindsay's roommate, Lorraine said. "You are a lying, cheating, angry, sex-deprived bastard."  
  
Fury started to build up in Dean as well as the tears that wouldn't go away. I can't take this anymore, he thought.  
  
"Let me tell you something," Dean said, standing up. "I don't care about what you think anymore. You can say what you want about me, but I don't care. I don't sleep around. I don't rape or beat up Lindsay. I wasn't abusive. And I wasn't taking advantage of that girl. She is sweet and kind and beautiful and smart. I only wanted to stop seeing her because I didn't want you to do what you do to me. You know why I did that? Because I love her!"  
  
Suddenly, Dean didn't care anymore. He wanted her back. He realized that his decision was stupid and selfish. He thought the ridiculing towards him would get worse. He was just fooling himself.  
  
"You know what?" he said. "I'm not going to let what you think get in the way of the person I love. But before I do, I just want to say that if any of you hurt her in any way, I will take you all out. I will beat you so bad that you will wish you were never born. And if you run..I will hunt your asses down."  
  
Dean limped as fast as he could towards his car and followed Rory's car just as it was about to pull out of the university parking lot just as it started to rain. He wasn't going to let her get away this time.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: Stupid. I know. Chapter 13 is coming soon. 


	13. Twist of Fate

Chapter 13: Twist of Fate  
  
[Rory]  
  
Crying and driving in the rain was a bad mix, but Rory couldn't stop. She drove slow so she could avoid another accident. But, whether or not she did, she didn't care. I can't believe I'm never going to see her again, Rory thought as a fresh stream of hot tears came pouring down her face. Oh, god I need to calm down, Rory thought. She turned on the radio.  
  
"And I give you just a little time," Michelle Branch sang. "I wonder if you realize I've been wanting 'til I see it in your eyes."  
  
A wave of déjà vu crashed over Rory as she listened to the song. Maybe I'm fated for another accident, Rory thought. This past month was a total twist of fate. The reel of events spun through her head. The fear she felt when the car flipped over, seeing Dean for the first time in months, spending time with him, realizing that she loved him, going on the mock date, rendering unconscious when that guy who was beating Dean up knocked her out with her own cane, and Dean telling her that he couldn't see her anymore. Rory cried even harder.  
  
Behind her a car horn honked. She was driving incredibly slow, but she wasn't going to speed up. The horn kept honking and honking. Up yours, fat ass, Rory thought, gesturing that she didn't want to go any faster.  
  
The car went around her and speed up down the road and pulled over. What's that person doing? Rory thought. They're so stupid. The person got out of their car and started running towards Rory. It was Dean. He made a gesture telling her to pull over. Seeing him made him angry, but she pulled over and got out of the car. As soon as she did, Dean grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry," Dean said. "I want to see you again. I'm really sorry."  
  
The rain started to get them wet, but Dean's embrace felt warm. Rory want to stay there forever, but she didn't want to melt in his arms just like that. She pushed his arms off him and started to cry tears of anger.  
  
"Yeah?" Rory sobbed in anger. "Well, I'm not excepting that, Dean Forester. I mean I go down to see you and tell you that I love you and before I can you tell me you don't can't see me anymore with some kind of bullshit that you don't want me to get hurt, but you just don't want things to get worse. You are so-"  
  
Dean took two fingers and held her lips shut. It didn't hurt her, but she couldn't open her mouth.  
  
"You love me?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Rory managed to say.  
  
Rory just realized that she said that and immediately felt stupid and embarrassed. She was getting drenched and her wet hair clung to her face. Dean was getting wet, too.  
  
"Rory," Dean said, letting go of her lips. "You're right. I was thinking only of myself, but I was wrong. I was letting that they thought stand in the way of what I really wanted."  
  
"Which was what?" Rory asked, sniffling.  
  
Dean walked up to Rory and moved the wet hair from her face. He cupped his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. Suddenly Rory felt dry even though she was drenched. Her knees went weak and she slipped her arms around Dean's neck. He put his arms around her waste and crushed her against him. Finally, they separated. It was the most passionate kiss Rory had ever shared with him. It was the most passionate kiss she had shared with anyone.  
  
"Wow," Rory said. "Was it ever like that?"  
  
"No," Dean said, running his fingers through her wet hair.  
  
"Well, I enjoyed it," Rory said.  
  
"Me, too," Dean said. "But, you bit my lip."  
  
"I did not," Rory said, playfully smacking his arm.  
  
"Ow," Dean pretended that it hurt. "You hurt me.  
  
"Shut up and take it like a man, you girl scout," Rory joked.  
  
She grabbed him and kissed him again. Again her knees went week. She hugged him closer. They were getting drenched, but Rory was too deep into the power of the kiss to notice.  
  
A/N: I got the lip-shutting thing from Two Weeks Notice. If you watched it, you would know that George holds Lucy's lips shut. If you know me, you know I would put up an epilogue. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Four years later.....  
  
[Rory]  
  
"I've never been here in person before!" Rory yelled above the screaming crowd in Times Square on New Years Eve.  
  
"What?" Dean shouted.  
  
"I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE IN BEFORE!" Rory shouted louder.  
  
It was so, loud you couldn't hear the other person talking.  
  
"I planned a little something after the ball drops!" Dean shouted.  
  
"WHA?!" Rory yelled.  
  
"I PLANNED A LITTLE SOMETHING AFTER THE BALL DROPS!" Dean shouted.  
  
"I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"OH, FORGET IT!"  
  
The crowd started to count backwards:  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
A huge sign that said 2008 lit up and a snow storm of confetti started. Dean and Rory shared their kiss that never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Rory shouted.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dean shouted back.  
  
Dean suddenly got down on one knee. Oh, my god, Rory thought. What's he doing?  
  
"RORY GILMORE!" he shouted, taking out a black box. "I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!"  
  
"WHAT?" Rory shouted.  
  
He smiled and rolled his eyes and opened the black box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen.  
  
"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he shouted.  
  
That part she heard. She looked on the huge screen and there was the image of Dean on his knee and Rory staring at herself. Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked back at Dean.  
  
"YES!" she yelled.  
  
Dean slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. Then he held up a sign that said "She said yes!"  
  
Two years later, they had a boy named Ross after Dean's cousin and another two years later they had a daughter, which they named Lorelai, but called her Lora.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too sappy. I was trying to make it a little funny. Anyways, I hope you liked it. There might be a sequel. I'm not sure. 


End file.
